


Eddie's Movie Night

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bad Jokes, Bad Parenting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Dirty Jokes, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mother-Son Relationship, Movie Night, Parent-Child Relationship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie can't hang out with Richie because it turns out he's hanging out with someone else! But who?Oneshot/drabble





	Eddie's Movie Night

“Hey Eds,” Richie asked, slinging a casual arm around his best friend’s shoulder. Much to Eddie’s disgust, may I add. “Wanna hang out?" 

“I can’t, I’m busy tonight." 

“Do you have a date?” Richie wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “I’m going to the movies. With my mom.”

“Hey who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky.”

Eddie pulled away from him in horror. Disgust and shock, to say the least. What was wrong with him?

“…and your mom will pay for the movie!” Richie put his hands up. “Eddie, you’re sick!”

Sure. He was the sick one.


End file.
